1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cutting monofilament line by bending the monofilament line into a U-shape portion and placing the U-shape portion in contact with a cutting blade. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved monofilament line cutting tool for cutting monofilament line by placing a U-shape portion of the monofilament line in contact with a cutting edge of a cutting blade.
2. Background
The process of cutting monofilament line by bending the monofilament line into a U-shape and placing the tensioned exterior surface of the U-shape portion in contact with a cutting blade cutting edge is known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,910. A tool for practicing this process is also shown and described therein. That tool is made of plastic by injection molding with the cutting blade being located within a cavity. As shown therein, the tool can be injection molded and formed as part of a monofilament line retaining spool. The tool cavity is adapted to receive the bent U-shape portion of the monofilament line whereby the monofilament line may be placed in contact with the cutting blade cutting edge.
Although the prior monofilament line cutting tools serve their purpose well, there is a need for a monofilament line cutting tool structure which can be easily and less expensively manufactured, especially and preferably integrally with a spool whereupon monofilament line may be wrapped and stored and then withdrawn in smaller desired lengths.